ToshDeluxe
---- ToshDeluxe (Toshey in-game) is a popular and questionably skilled Dutch player and level creator in Geometry Dash. He became popular due to his numerous recordings of impossible demons and levels known as "shi*ty levels", which are basically levels (sometimes nerfed versions) without the decoration. However, he has been criticized by several players for click-baiting and hacking impossible levels to get more views on videos about levels than the original creator/verifier ever got. Currently, he has been accused of hacking several of his supposed extreme demon achievements by several notable players such as DiamondSplash,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GGHsnMD5J4Y Sonic80, and Technical49 in an exposing video. He has attempted to respond to the accusations on October 25, 2018.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qdeZamerh_w&t=245s History ToshDeluxe first joined YouTube on November 16, 2013, and his first video was a video of his official channel intro, which was used for the start of his channel and most of the time of his career during Update 1.9.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2RdFPNp3OC0 After that, ToshDeluxe just uploaded videos of random games such as The World's Hardest Game, Red Ball 4, FUEL, Flappy Bird, etc. But he first came in contact with Geometry Dash when he beat the first six levels on June 8, 2014, about half a year after it came out.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0O93cg9Gm1s Six months later on December 12, 2014, ToshDeluxe beat Blast Processing, his first "official" Geometry Dash after doing a gameplay video of it.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RVmD8Dd7HXk He then became a small-time Geometry Dash channel, doing countless videos of random 1.9 levels. However, when he uploaded a Practice Mode montage of Sakupen Hell with cuts, it quickly became popular, gaining over a thousand views.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DWmYZ7A9bgI ToshDeluxe continued making random videos of levels and montages of unreleased levels, gaining several views from making videos on Deadlocked, the new official level for Update 2.0 that RobTop had previewed. He even did a 1.9 remake video of it, which gained thousands of videos and added to his fanbase.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PcU5KMdo6bM ToshDeluxe followed that up by uploading another practice montage video on the old version of The Hell Factory a month after the one on Sakupen Hell, gaining even more views than the latter.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IN5n3GN4Ja0 On August 13, 2015, ToshDeluxe uploaded his third practice montage video - on Bloodbath.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jhC0NoIjwY0 This quickly became his most popular video so far, gaining over 100,000 views. On January 10, 2016, he started a series called the “Best Levels Ever" series, which is a sarcastic series in which he plays a poorly made level as an appreciation to their so-called "hard work". It was canceled after four installations soon after. It was later retooled and renamed the “Recent Levels” series, yet being canceled again. Conflicts * NoctaFly Exposal Scandal - After ToshDeluxe accused Nocatalium (then known as NoctaFly) of hacking Death Corridor, the community looked into it more and several notable players such as Riot and Combined, including ToshDeluxe, worked together to expose NoctaFly for hacking Death Corridor and other levels. Eventually, NoctaFly confessed and changed his username to Noctalium. * Devil Vortex Accusations Conflict - After ToshDeluxe verified Devil Vortex on April 21, 2017, several players accused Tosh of hacking due to "lag spikes" in the video and the queer suspicion of Tosh verifying the level extremely quickly despite the sheer difficulty of the level. * NuclearNacho False Donation Conflict '- In December 2017, ToshDeluxe made a donation of $3,000 to assist NuclearNacho, whose family was experiencing financial difficulties. This turns out to be a troll since NuclearNacho insulted ToshDeluxe a long time ago. Although the two eventually came to a shaky compromise, ToshDeluxe refused to apologize, and his behavior was called into question.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1gCBN2C7bds&t=790s * '''ToshDeluxe Exposal Conflict -' Several skilled players including Technical49, DiamondSplash, and Sonic80 worked together to create an exposing video about ToshDeluxe, accusing him of hacking several of his notable achievements including his achievement of verifying Devil Vortex and completing Unnerfed Paracosm Circles (thanks to discovering weird objects at the top of the editors of those levels). ToshDeluxe hit back with a response video a month later, claiming that most to these claims were either false or assumptions, and accused the list editors of attempting to manipulate the community against him by making false assumptions.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qdeZamerh_w&t=241s This conflict is still ongoing as it hasn't reached a conclusion yet. * '''The Dark Side of 'ToshDeluxe Conflict - '''RoiMousti, a skilled French player and creator worked with several others such as Kapinapi - a skilled Polish player to call out ToshDeluxe for numerous accusations in a video titled "The Dark Side of ToshDeluxe", calling him out for being aware of underage users on his Discord Server yet doing nothing about it, doxxing users by posting direct messages of them telling Tosh their personal information publicly, defending a pedophile by the name of Twingy, refusing to ban him despite evidence showing his inappropriate behavior. Tosh was also accused of having admitted to looking at nude pics of underage girls and seemingly bragging about in his Discord server. And several examples of him demonstrating toxic behavior to people who criticize him were shown.9 In response, ToshDeluxe has made a video titled "The Bright Side of ToshDeluxe", defending his actions and making various points on how RoiMousti's video made several claims without any context or evidence.10 Levels Unrated Levels * Peerd Challenge * Silent Circles - An auto version of Silent Circles. It was rated Auto 1 star at one point. * Sonic Wave Deluxe - A collaboration with Rustam. It is a red, nerfed version of Sonic Wave. * The Shredder BugFix * tiny shop * Tron Legacy * Hard * Paracosm Circles - The unnerfed version of Paracosm Circles. * toshypolis challenge * Cataclysm V1 Done - Quasar's fixed version of Old Cataclysm. * CollabHorntail 2 * Deluxelocked - His version of Deadlocked. * Devil Vortex Old - The original version of Devil Vortex before he buffed it to Top 5 difficulty, Medium Demon difficulty in his opinion. * Duelo Maestro bugfix - A fixed version of Duelo Masetro. * Fingerdeluxe - His buffed version of Fingerdash. * Problematic 4x - A harder version of Problematic with a quadruple speed wave segment rather than triple speed. * sakupen Heaven - A nerfed version of Sakupen Hell. * Shitty Sonic Wave v2 * The JanuS Miracle - A version of The JanuS Miracle, but with proper coins added. It was uploaded during the infamous moment when the level was hack-buffed to Top 10 difficulty before Megadere sold their account. * toshey challenge unf * Windy Landscape 50Hz - A fixed version of Windy Landscape for 50hz users. Upcoming Levels * Andron - An extreme demon mega-collaboration hosted by KaotikJumper. It is a possible rebirth of the impossible mega-collaboration Haunted Corridor. Canceled/Deleted Levels * Endless Escape - No Escape by Lugunium, reuploaded by ToshDeluxe to help get the level rated as the creator quit, which succeeded. Later, he personally buffed it with user coins, then deleted it as RobTop managed to rate the original version a year later. Achievements This is ToshDeluxe's notable achievements by date order. Keep in mind that this list will only be composed of mainly extreme and insane demons. Trivia * He is currently the owner of the clan Dynasty Warriors (DW). * His "Toshey" account once was in the top 10, but he was banned, and no one could see him on the leaderboards besides himself. * His name on YouTube profile pic says "TOSHY," while in-game his username is "Toshey." * ToshDeluxe is currently the seventh most subscribed ''Geometry Dash YouTube channel, behind Dorami, DavidHCYT, SoulsTRK, AleXPain24, GuitarHeroStyles, and RobTop's own channel. * ToshDeluxe formerly had two rated levels, being Silent Circles and Endless Escape, but RobTop took away the stars because it is believed that he had copied the levels from Cyrillic and Lugunium. * The Icon that ToshDeluxe uses is similar to a character of Boomlings, another game by RobTop. Videos |-|Sonic Wave Deluxe Verification= |-|Devil Vortex Verification= References Category:Dutch Players Category:Hackers